Not Giving Up
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily gives James the strength he needs.


**Title:** Not Giving Up  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **James/Lily  
**Warnings: **canonical character death**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Lily gives James the strength he needs.  
**Word Count: **952  
**Notes: **For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forum. I had to write a canon fic.  
For the Obstacle Course Competition at HPFC forum. We had to choose a chain and follow the chain specifically. My chosen chain was:  
**HET CHAIN  
James/Lily: **Minor Character: Peter Pettigrew - Object: Sneakascope - Dialogue: "How could this happen?" - Emotion: Terror - Song: Life's for  
the Living / Passenger  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

James and Lily were snogging in the Common Room. James hands were tangled in Lily's red hair, and she moaned as his fingers massaged her scalp. Her small hands rested on his chest, and James could have sworn she would feel his heart thumping. Lily's lips tasted like cherry, and James decided that was the best taste in the world. Everything that went in one's mouth should be cherry-flavored.

"Come on guys. Knock it off." James could hear Sirius rolling his eyes even though his eyes were closed and all of his senses were going in overload due to Lily's marvelous tongue.

Suddenly a whistling sound was heard, which broke up James and Lily's kiss. The Marauders plus Lily, who had become an honorary Marauder due to her relationship with James, looked around for the source.

A fifth year student was holding up a Sneakascope while Peter looked frightened. "Watch where you're going!" the fifth year snarled as Peter mumbled an apology.

Peter quickly made his way to where the Marauders were all huddled together. Peter blushed as he stammered a 'hello.' He briefly looked at Lily, but he quickly averted his gaze when Lily smiled at him.

James saw Sirius shake his head, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Lily who had moistened her lips with her tongue. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart swell with pure happiness that she was finally his.

The next day Sirius cornered him when he was alone. It wasn't often that he was alone lately, so Sirius must have been waiting for the moment. "We need to talk. I don't know how to say it, Jamie, but I think Peter might have a crush on Lily."

"Sirius, come on—"

"No!" Sirius interrupted. "I'm seri—" Sirius shook his head. "I mean it. Think about it. The Sneakascope that went off yesterday? That wasn't the first it has gone off around Peter."

James rolled his eyes at Sirius's paranoia. "That doesn't mean anything. Maybe he's just hiding a secret girlfriend." Sirius game him a look. "It could happen."

Sirius shook his head. "That's not all. When the two of you first got together, I heard him muttering, 'How could this happen?' He was saying it over and over again. That's suspicious, don't you think?"

James shrugged. "So Peter might have a little crush on Lily? I can't really blame him; I mean, look at her. It's not like he'd ever act on it, and even if he did, can you really see Lily choosing him over me?"

"Still—"

"No, Sirius. Don't worry about. If Peter does have a crush on Lily, I'm sure he'll eventually get over it. There's no reason to draw attention it. All we'd end up doing is embarrassing him. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone, not even to Peter himself." Sirius looked uncertain. "Promise me, Padfoot."

"I promise," he mumbled petulantly.

James and Lily's relationship stayed strong, even when the war started in earnest. They read every issue of the Prophet, looking for information about the war. There was sadness throughout the castle, especially when students received the notorious black letters, which signified a death of an immediate family member.

James had started to succumb to the general depressiveness of the castle. Lily wouldn't have that, though. She had been reading a book and found something that drew her attention. She copied it onto a sheet of parchment, and then gave it to James to look at. It read:

_Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
Life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead_

After James finished reading it, his eyes drifted up to Lily's beautiful face.

Her smile was sad, but there was determination in her emerald eyes. "This should be our mantra, especially during these dark times. If we don't stay strong and determined, the quality of life won't be worth fighting for. We need to never give up hope."

James nodded, feeling his resolve strengthen. He wasn't going to give up. No matter what. Especially when Lily was counting on him. He'd do anything for her.

They never gave up. They celebrated every joyous occasion that came up, despite the umbrella of dread that hung over the wizarding world. Despite the horrible timing, Lily and James were ecstatic when they welcomed their son, Harry James Potter, into the world.

Even when they were forced to go into hiding because they were possible targets for Voldemort, they still didn't lose their optimism. They never stopped believing that Harry would grow up in a world that wasn't a warzone. No matter what, Harry was going to have a happy and safe childhood. That was their greatest wish.

If only they had chosen Sirius to be their secret keeper, their wish might have come to fruition then.

When James realized Voldemort was there, that he had found them, he automatically knew Peter had sold them out. Why, he didn't know. He just knew it to be the truth.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James ordered.

As Lily ran to Harry's nursery, he felt the utmost terror when he realized what was happening. It wasn't terror for himself though; it was terror for his family. His only thoughts were getting Lily and Harry to safety. Nothing else mattered to him, nothing at all.

He could happily die if he just knew they'd be okay. He faced the green light that came from Voldemort's wand. His last thought, before he surrendered to darkness, was, _Please, let Harry and Lily be okay._

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
